fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200229-history
Fan Character - Mike the Marionette
Disclaimer/Source ''THIS FAN CHARACTER IS NOT MINE. MIKE THE MARIONETTE BELONGS TO REBORNICA OF ''[http://rebornica.tumblr.com/! http://rebornica.tumblr.com/!]' THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN STATED AS FREE TO USE AS PER ROLEPLAY AND ASK ACCOUNTS.' Sources: [http://rebornica.tumblr.com/post/103047553449/just-some-wandering-jackass-theres-a-loud http://rebornica.tumblr.com/post/103047553449/just-some-wandering-jackass-theres-a-loud] Storyline "Previous watchman, Mike Schmidt, the man who the puppet was named after, had a particularly bad accident that cost him his life while on duty one night. Since then, Mike the marionette has been acting rather…strangely, towards the other animatronics, often getting violent and attempting to rip them apart one limb at a time." Mike the Marionette can be the night watchmens greatest allly, or worst nightmare, depending on how you play the game. On particularly active nights, he can be seen climbing up over the prize counter to join the fray of frightening creatures that roam the hallls of the new Pizzaria, and if you play your cards right, he willl help you get through the night by keeping the other animatronics off of your back for a while. He willl roam the hallls of the Pizzaria slowly, making his ‘rounds’ through the building and putting the others ‘in line’ keeping the old ones in the back room and the new ones on the stage for a few hours. But if you are neglagent of your dutys, you willl be the one he comes for tonight. Mike willl start with warnings, staring into cameras angrily when you switch over to them after long periods of time, particularly if you haven’t wound the music box for a long time. He willl make his way slowly from the prize room through the building, into the rooms of most importance that you have neglected to watch. Eventuallly you willl find him standing in front of your desk, staring down at you with a black eyed glare, and by that point not even the Freddy mask willl save you from his angry clutches. He willl leap at the player, wrapping his arms around the neck and strangling the guard til death, leaving them to be found in their office, limp and lifeless the next morning. You can stop him from coming by checking and rechecking the rooms that he appears in most, the stage area and the prize room, more frequently, and he willl callm down and resume his patrol. It seems the old nightwatchman still feels the need to do his daily rounds. First Call "Uh, Hey there friend, I got something to tell ya…uh since you seem to be sticking around for a while. I-I didn’t think you would keep this job for so long so I didn’t want to worry you about it. There’s one more guy you wanna keep your eye on, uh he mostly stays behind the Prize counter so you don’t reallly see him. They actuallly named him after one of our veteran Night Watchmen, uh since he took care of alll the animatronics for so long before he had an…accident.. Uh, he used to actuallly be out during the day for the kids too, kinda like our current day security guard. He was made to look just like a bigger version of that puppet thing, and the kids loved him for a while…then a kid accidentallly hit his head reallly hard and…he went haywire. It was like something woke up in him…Uh strangely enough though, he only went after the other animatronics, not the customers and staff. I guess his programing deems them as a…’potentiall threat.’ Aaaanyway, you won't reallly have to WORRY about him much, since he rarely comes out, uh but if the others start to get very active, you might wanna watch him. Just so he doesn’t try to break them. He reallly seems to hate that puppet thing the most so try and keep that music box wound. Like I said, you shouldn’t have to worry about him, just make sure he behaves. allright, tallk to you tomorrow." Second Calll "Hey hello! Um, did you happen to see Mike the other night? You know, the Marionette? We found him back stage this morning so, I-I just figured I would ask. Yeah, he’s a talll guy isn’t he? He reallly liked wallking around during the day, and uh some kids thought of him like a ‘big brother’, heh he reallly loved that. always taught them safety first and stuff.. Before he went crazy… Man that was a scary day. He-he just got up and started screaming at Goldie-er that is uh, well WAS Golden Freddy. He-He just seemed so ANGRY ya know? The-the words that he kept saying were never programmed in him before, especiallly not the swears. And in front of alll those children. He was like a totallly different guy. Like-Like a light switch flipped on or something. Anyway, he completely tore the new Goldie apart. Ripped right into him like butter! alll the while he was screaming about ‘revenge’ or something. Anyway you shouldn't have to worry now though. We shut him down for good and put him away, so he shouldn't roam too much." Audio Voice http://rebornica.tumblr.com/post/103047553449/just-some-wandering-jackass-theres-a-loud Galllery All pictures belong to http://tumblr.com/ . Tumblr nf7un8XjZ61ry2yzmo1 500.png Tumblr nfaob7IMA51qdmkndo1 1416414355 cover.jpg Tumblr nfarrdHkEP1rxsqeso1 500.png Tumblr nfarrdHkEP1rxsqeso2 500.png Tumblr nfarrdHkEP1rxsqeso3 500.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Humans Category:Hybrid